An important aspect of manufacturing photovoltaic arrays is the manner in which the photovoltaic modules utilized are manufactured such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,349 Foote et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,646 Foote et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,397 Foote et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,333 Foote et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,163 Powell et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,241 Powell et al. In addition to the processing and apparatus utilized to manufacture the photovoltaic modules per se, the mounting and assembly of the modules into an array, which is referred to in the photovoltaic art as “balance of systems”, is important. Prior art patents involving the balance of systems in the photovoltaic art include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,881 Hawley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,680 Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,631 Matlin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,939 Nath et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,556 Matlin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,592 Dinwoodie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,788 Dinwoodie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,839 Dinwoodie, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,978 Dinwoodie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,255 Stern et al. and German Patent Document DE 3611542 Melchoir. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,839 Dinwoodie patent discloses a photovoltaic assembly having a photovoltaic module with a spacer secured to a lower surface of the module and sized and configured to define an open region beneath the lower surface and access openings formed therein for fluidly coupling the open region to the upper surface with the access openings extending along at least two sides of the photovoltaic module. The aforementioned German Patent Document DE 3611542 Melchoir discloses a photovoltaic array that is mounted on a roof and has photovoltaic modules mounted adjacent each other spaced upwardly from the roof to allow air flow below the modules.